Congratulations
by rukia4ichigo
Summary: Orihime finally gets the nerve to tell Ichigo how she feels, but too bad for her it’s during his wedding reception. One-shot based on Blue October’s “Congratulations”. Ichigo x Rukia, one-sided Ichigo x Orihime -edited...warning - spoilers!


Congratulations

_Summary_: Orihime finally gets the nerve to tell Ichigo how she feels, but too bad for her it's during his wedding reception. One-shot based on Blue October's "Congratulations". Ichigo x Rukia, one-sided Ichigo x Orihime

_Author's Note: _Hello, everyone! This story here is the first of a few songfics that I have been thinking of for the past while. It occurred to me when I was listening to Blue October's "Congratulations", one of my favourite songs from one of the my favourite bands. I thought that it fit Orihime's feelings for Ichigo exactly. Keep in mind that I am more of an Ichigo x Rukia fan than an Orihime x Ichigo fan. Anyway, enjoy the story and read and review!

_Disclaimer:_ Bleach is copyright of Tite Kubo and the song this story is based on is copyright of Blue October.

Congratulations

The atmosphere around her was happy and joyful. To Orihime Inoue, everything revolved around her long time crush and friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. After all, it was his and Rukia's wedding reception. Music and laughter filled the air as everyone socialized and dancd to their hearts' content. Orihime saw Ichigo kiss his bride before sitting down closeby to pour himself a glass of sake.

Swallowing her pride, she knew that this would be the last opportunity to convey her feelings to her friend. She also knew that this was selfish and Ichigo and Rukia would be angry with her, but the burden weighing on her chest was too strong; it needed to be lifted.

Orihime had a crush on Ichigo for as long as she could remember. Every night she had dreamt of his tall, muscular image; his bright, orange locks; his amber eyes; his trademark scoul. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but was too shy to do so.

Then Rukia, a female shinigami who changed Ichigo's world and gave him a purpose, came into the picture. They did everything for each other ever since they met: Ichigo helping Rukia carry out her duties and saving her from her execution, Rukia trying to protect him from being killed prior to her arrest and cheering him up when he was depressed. When she witnessed all of this, Orihime knew that she could never do any of that for Ichigo even though she wanted to. Therefore, she was jealous of Rukia, but never showed it because they became best friends.

When Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, and Sado stormed into Hueco Mundo to save her from Aizen's clutches, Orihime felt hopeful and grateful to be rescued. However, that hopefulness was crushed when she saw Ichigo holding onto an injured Rukia's hand while the medics from the fourth division healed her wounds. She saw the worry in her friend's eyes everytime when his beloved Rukia was being healed. All what Orihime could do was turn away in shame for herself.

Now here they are – at a wedding reception – Ichigo and _Rukia's_ wedding reception. If there were any final opportunities to tell Ichigo how she felt, it would be now. Orihime swallowed a large lump in her throat as she walked over to the object of her affections.

She stook by him and hesitantly touched his shoulder. Ichigo's head whipped around to face his friend. "Hi Inoue," he said, "what's up?"

Orihime swallowed again and pointed to an empty seat next to him. "Is this seat taken?"

Ichigo smiled. "No it isn't; have a seat." Silently, Orihime sat down.

"So, you having fun?" Ichigo asked, starting a conversation.

"Yes, I want to say congratulations to you once again. I hope you have a great future with her," Orihime answered with a shy smile.

"Thank you very much, Inoue. I know I will. She's the best thing that ever happened to me." He stared at his beautiful wife who was dancing with Hinamori, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Renji, Shuheii, and Nanao.

"Listen, I want to talk to you about something and I am afraid of what you and Rukia would do or say to me since this is an inappropriate time to say this. However, my heart can't take the pressure of keeping this inside anymore. I apologize in advance for any inconvenience it may cause."

Ichigo frowned and brought his head closer to her so that he can hear her better. "Let's hear it," he said.

Orihime sighed and swallowed one more time and began. "I know that it's way too late to say this and I know how much you love Kuchiki-san, but I have had a crush on you ever since I first saw you in Junior High. Every night, I would dream about you and would it would possibly be like if you and I could be together. However, please don't be mad at me, but ever since Kuchiki-san walked into your life I had been jealous of her because I would _never_ do the same things that she had done to you. I also feel helpless. I know you don't feel the same, but I hope that you would understand my feelings for you."

Ichigo's heart sank in guilt as he leaned back a little. "I'm really sorry, Inoue, for what you had been through. I do understand your feelings for me though, but you also got to understand that Rukia is my life now. Even if you had told me sooner, I still would not feel the same. Once again, Inoue, I'm truly sorry for hurting your feelings, but thank you for telling me what is on your mind."

Orihime smiled sadly. "Yeah, it's okay. I hope you have a wonderful life."

"I will and you take care, okay?" Ichigo smiled a little, hoping to brighten up the spirits of the girl sitting next to him. Orihime nodded and stood up. At the same time, a slow song started playing on the loud speakers and Rukia quickly ran towards her husband, grabbing his hand to pull him out onto the dance floor. She looked over at Orihime and smiled, which her friend returned.

As she watched the couple dance in each other's arms, she grabbed her purse and jacket from the coat-check desk. Taking one last look at the happy couple, she walked away from the reception hall, from her past.

Is that seat taken?  
Congratulations  
Would you like to take a walk with me?  
My mind it kinda goes fast  
I'll try to slow it down for you  
I think i'd love to take a drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years...  
My heart

(My heart... my pain won't cover up... you left me)  
My heart  
(My heart cant take this cover up... you left me)

I came to see the light in my best friend  
You seem as happy as you've ever been  
My chance of being open was broken and now you're Mrs. Him

My words they don't come out right  
But I'll try to say I'm happy for you  
I think I'm gonna take that drive  
I wanted to... to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years...  
My heart

(My heart... my pain won't cover up... you left me)  
My heart  
(My heart cant take this cover up... you left me)

I can't change this  
I can never take it back  
But now, I can't change your mind  
(You left me)

And I can't take this  
I can never take this back but now  
I can't change your mind  
Can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
Can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
Just make it go away  
Make it go away...please

_Author's Note_: Well, that was kind of sad, wasn't it? I really hope that it was good for my first submitted Bleach fanfic. Please read and review, and tell me what you think! Catch you later!

Rukia4Ichigo


End file.
